Délétère
by Amako-sama
Summary: Coda 2x20. Steve n'a laissé qu'une lettre. Juste une lettre, pensant qu'il reviendrait vite. Il n'a suffit que d'une semaine pour que tout sombre dans le chaos. Et qu'il regrette à s'en déchirer la peau. A s'en déchirer le cœur.


Tout d'abord, PARDON. Parce que vous allez lire, c'est pas drôle. Mais je l'ai écrit pour le concours d'angst d'une pote sur fb. Voilà. Désolée, vraiment. Ensuite, concernant le titre :

_Délétère : __Qui attaque, détruit la santé, qui met la vie en danger._

Je crois que ça parle de lui-même. Donc spoils pour la mi-saison 2, mais pas dramatique non plus, donc ça vous casse rien si vous lisez.

Je suis désolée. Encore. Ahem.

* * *

Le hurlement du vent contre les hublots de l'avion fit tressaillir Steve. La première secousse le fit sursauter. Le crissement des roues trouva son écho dans l'étau de plomb qui enserrait son cœur depuis près d'une semaine maintenant. Il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle des membres de son équipe. Non pas qu'il ait cherché à les contacter, mais les appels de Danny qui étaient d'abord quotidiens s'étaient arrêtés pour laisser place à un silence assourdissant de conséquences.

Steve savait que partir en ne laissant qu'une lettre à son ami pour s'expliquer n'était pas suffisant. Merde, s'il avait été à la place de Danny, il l'aurait horriblement mal pris. Mais il ne se voyait pas lui expliquer en face pourquoi il devait partir. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à faire le point sur ses propres convictions. Shelburne représentait la clé de tous les mystères entourant la mort de sa mère, puis celle de son père.

L'absence de ses amis s'était faite douloureuse lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul face à la mafia japonaise. Il avait toujours pu compter sur eux, quelle que soit la situation. Mais là, alors qu'il avait besoin d'eux plus que jamais, ses mensonges et ses secrets lui avaient explosé à la figure. Aucun d'eux ne savait où il était. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait venir en renfort. Il était seul, et il l'avait cherché.

Et maintenant que son avion atterrissait sur le sol d'Oahu, Steve savait que personne ne serait là pour l'accueillir le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de réapparaître dans leur vie, pas maintenant. Le confort de son lanai, une bière à la main, lui hurlait de venir et de laisser derrière lui ses problèmes pour encore quelques heures. Il n'était pas pressé de faire face aux reproches, aux diatribes acerbes de Danny et aux regards déçus.

Un militaire de la base le raccompagna jusque chez lui, un air sombre sur le visage. Steve n'y fit pas attention, trop absorbé dans ses pensées. Il remercia vaguement son chauffeur avant de rentrer chez lui. Il faisait anormalement froid chez lui, malgré la température extérieure. Il lui semblait voir de la poussière partout, alors qu'il n'était parti qu'une semaine.

Le brun ouvrit son frigo pour y prendre une bière et alla s'allonger sur sa chaise longue, face à l'océan. Le flux et le reflux apaisèrent ses inquiétudes, alors que la quiétude du moment pénétrait dans ses os. L'étau dans son estomac ne voulait pas se desserrer. Pourtant, Steve commença à dodeliner de la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa bière lui échappait des mains et il s'endormait.

Ce fut le changement de température annonçant la nuit qui le réveilla. Frissonnant, le brun ramassa sa bière et rentra dans la maison, allumant distraitement la télévision alors qu'il allait chercher dans la cuisine de quoi manger. Il entendit le jingle bruyant qui annonçait le flash spécial et passa la tête par la porte pour jeter un œil à l'écran. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. L'assiette qu'il tenait glissa dans sa poigne faible et vint se briser sur le sol avec fracas

Steve n'eut même pas conscience d'avoir quitté la maison avant que la porte ne claque avec la force d'un coup de tonnerre. Il courut jusqu'à son pick-up et démarra alors que sa portière était encore ouverte. Il arriva à l'hôpital en moins de dix minutes. Qu'il ait remonté l'axe principal de l'île à contre-sens ne lui laissa même pas une arrière-pensée. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était pieds nus avant d'arriver à l'accueil.

* * *

_« Flash spécial : la police d'Honolulu en deuil._

_ Après la fusillade survenue hier en plein centre-ville, nos envoyés spéciaux sur place ont pu nous rapporter les détails des événements. L'unité spéciale 5-0 a été amputée de deux de ses membres dans des circonstances dramatiques. L'officier Chin Ho Kelly est toujours en soins intensifs, mais son pronostic vital n'est plus engagé. L'inspecteur Daniel Williams est lui dans un coma qui ne laisse présager rien de bon. Il apparaît qu'un ancien détenu, mis sous les verrous par l'inspecteur Williams et son partenaire, le Commandant Steve McGarrett, étrangement absent depuis quelques temps, a décidé de prendre sa revanche sur l'unité spéciale. Malheureusement, des pertes civiles sont également à déplorer, en les personnes de Rachel Edwart et Grace Williams, l'ex-femme et la fille de l'inspecteur Williams. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de la suite des événements. C'était Lana Konahe, pour Honolulu Spécial. »_

* * *

Personne ne lui avait posé de question alors qu'on le conduisait jusqu'à la chambre de Danny. Il n'avait pas fini de voir le flash spécial, il lui avait suffit d'entendre les informations sur Chin et son partenaire pour sauter dans la voiture. Mais il s'inquiétait pour Kono, ne sachant pas si elle allait bien. L'infirmière qui l'accompagnait le laissa sur le pas d'une porte blanche qu'il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à ouvrir.

Comment avait-il pu laisser tout cela arriver ? Ses coéquipiers, ses amis, ils étaient sous sa responsabilité et il les avait complètement laissé tomber. Steve était mortifié. S'il avait été là pour eux, ils n'en seraient pas ici aujourd'hui. Bon sang, Chin ne serait pas au bloc, Danny ne serait pas dans le coma.

Le brun sursauta alors que des talons claquaient dans son dos. Il se retourna une seconde trop tôt et se prit de plein fouet la claque la plus douloureuse qu'il n'ait jamais reçue. La piqûre cuisante du coup lui fit voir des étoiles. Il baissa les yeux pour tomber sur le visage pâle et ravagé de larmes de Kono. Steve ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la jeune femme leva une main, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

Elle le toisa des pieds à la tête, avec toute la haine et le dégoût du monde dans les yeux. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus méprisant et elle releva le menton en signe de défi. Kono planta son regard d'orage dans ses yeux et lui cracha au visage.

Steve se figea alors que son visage perdait toute couleur. La brune le fixa encore quelques instants avant de tourner les talons et de repartir de là où elle venait. Il s'essuya la joue d'une main tremblante. Un bref rire fou s'échappa de sa gorge alors que tout son corps se mettait à trembler. Il trébucha, vacilla et se laissa tomber à genoux dans le couloir glacé de l'hôpital. Steve éclata en sanglots et se roula en boule contre un mur.

Le temps s'allongea inexorablement et l'ancien SEAL se laissa emporter par le tourbillon de sentiments qu'il ressentait. La fatigue le gagnait peu à peu, contrecoup de sa peine. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de lui et il se tendit, près à subir les foudres de Kono. Mais on s'accroupit près de lui et un bras entoura ses épaules.

– Hey, Stevie.

– Ca- Cath ?

– Je suis contente que tu sois rentré, sourit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

– Mon Dieu Cath, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je les ai abandonné !

– Ne dit pas de bêtises. Kaleo serait sorti de toute façon. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute.

– Ils ont été blessé parce que je ne les ai pas protégés. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai été entraîné ! J'aurais dû faire attention...

– Kaleo avait des complices partout, chacun d'eux avec une tâche particulière. Même avec toute ta bonne volonté, tu n'aurais pas pu sauver Grace et Rachel. Ils ont fait sauter leur voiture, c'était imprévisible.

Steve fit un bond en arrière, tombant presque sur le dos alors que son souffle se faisait court. Catherine fronça les sourcils et tendit le bras vers lui mais il se mit à trembler violemment, son visage perdant toute couleur. La militaire n'était pas assez stupide pour l'approcher alors qu'il faisait une crise de panique.

– G-Gh- mo.. Cath, mon di- GRACE !

Steve agrippa son tee-shirt avec rage alors que des larmes brûlantes roulaient sur ses joues. Des sanglots lourds se mêlèrent à ses tremblements et Catherine commença à s'inquiéter. Il respirait à peine et risquait l'inconscience. Elle se releva et courut jusqu'au bureau le plus proche pour demander une infirmière. Une jeune locale la suivit et vint s'agenouiller près de Steve, appuyant à des points très précis de son cou pour débloquer sa respiration et l'aider à ses calmer. Le SEAL devint mou entre les mains expertes de l'infirmière et se laissa tomber contre elle.

Catherine s'approcha à ce moment-là et aida Steve à se relever en remerciant la jeune femme qui lui sourit. Le drame qui avait touché l'unité spéciale avait remué l'île entière. Personne n'était indifférent au sort de cette équipe désormais connue de tous.

– Viens Steve, dit la brune en le tirant vers la chambre de Danny.

Il se laissa faire, amorphe, alors qu'elle l'asseyait près du lit de son partenaire. Steve gardait la tête baissée et ne réagit pas quand elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Parce que Grace était morte par sa faute et que jamais Danny ne le lui pardonnerait. Parce qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Comment autant de choses pouvaient se passer en si peu de temps ? Il n'était parti qu'une semaine ! Une semaine avait suffit pour que tout sombre dans le chaos.

Catherine était là comme une présence rassurante à ses côtés, tenant la main de son partenaire et lui chuchotant que Steve était revenu et qu'il devait se réveiller maintenant. L'ancien SEAL la laissa faire. Les infirmières lui avaient expliqué quand il était arrivé que Danny avait prit une balle à l'aine et qu'il avait une fracture du crâne. Il était peu probable qu'il se réveille juste parce qu'on lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille.

La brune finit par se relever de contre le lit et embrasser Steve sur la joue en lui disant qu'elle allait prendre des nouvelles de Chin. Il acquiesça et la regarda mollement partir, son attention à peine concentrée sur ses mouvements alors que son esprit tout entier se blâmait pour les événements.

Il n'eut pas conscience du temps qui passait, mais l'aube perçait ses rayons dorés au travers de la fenêtre plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Catherine n'était toujours pas revenu. Steve allait se lever pour se renseigner sur l'état de son ami, lorsqu'un grognement le fit se retourner. Danny bougeait doucement dans son lit. Le brun sentit le soulagement le gagner. Il était toujours de bonne augure de se réveiller tôt du coma.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et les referma immédiatement, éblouit par la lumière que reflétaient les murs blancs. Le moniteur à ses côtés s'emballa alors qu'il se débattait avec ses couvertures. Steve se précipita près de lui et le plaqua au lit pour qu'il se calme.

– Danny, calme-toi ! Je suis là, je suis revenu, ça va aller !

Il se laissa aller contre le matelas et planta son regard bleu dans son jumeau empli d'inquiétude. Steve fixa son partenaire qui se détendait enfin. Le blond fronça les sourcils, semblant détailler le visage du SEAL.

– Je suis désolé, Danny. Je te demande pardon. Je suis parti en te laissant une lettre et tu as dû faire face à tout ça seul. Je ne pourrais jamais m'excuser assez. À cause de moi... je comprend que tu me haïsses maintenant. Je le mérite. À cause de moi, Grace est morte. Mon Dieu, Danny, je suis tellement désolé.

Les larmes gagnèrent encore une fois la bataille et Steve crispa les poings, contenant ses sanglots pour ne laisser que les pleurs tremper ses joues. Le froncement de sourcils de son ami s'accentua davantage. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et Steve crut que son cœur allait s'arrenter tant l'attente était atroce. Jamais Danny ne lui pardonnerait, mais il devait entendre tout ce que le blond avait à lui dire. Il lui devait au moins ça. Il leur devait au moins ça.

– Excusez-moi, en supposant que je sois ce Danny dont vous parlez, qui êtes-vous ? Qui est Grace ?


End file.
